


Walk Me Home

by Marizzza891



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marizzza891/pseuds/Marizzza891
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in love. It doesn’t matter if it’s cold as long as they are together. They have each other to keep them warm.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was going home from work one evening while it was snowing. So I came up with this story. I wish I had someone to walk me home that night. English is not my first language and I wish I could express myself better in English. I'll try harder next time. Still, I hope you'll like it.

“Hi there!”  
Instead of a greeting he got big hands in his back pockets that pulled him towards lean body, warm lips smashed on his, and wet, hungry tongue sliding into his mouth. Baekhyun moaned when familiar hands squeezed his ass.  
“Perverts! Get a room!” He heard whiny and annoying voice on his left. With his right hand Baekhyun gripped soft hoodie, while he extended the middle finger of the other hand. He could never get enough of those delicious, plump lips. Their kiss was broken only when they needed some air. But Baekhyun didn’t miss the chance to playfully bite Chanyeol’s bottom lip before he pulled away. His boyfriend just smirked and licked his swollen lip.  
Chanyeol was sitting on a bar stool and his small boyfriend was standing between his long legs. Baekhyun turned to wave to their friends that were sitting around the table. Kyungsoo was sitting next to Kai with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. And Jongdae just shook his head and kept on drinking his Corona.  
“What do you want to drink?” Chanyeol asked and pulled his hands out of Baekhyun’s pockets to place them on his waist. Beakhyun leaned on his chest and eyed their drinks with a frown. There were 6 Coronas on the table, just like every other Thursday night.  
“Budweiser”, he answered, just in spite. “Where are Sehun and Minseok?”  
“They are playing pool.” Kyungsoo nodded towards the pool table area.  
Baekhyun then tugged Chanyeol’s huge black hoodie. “C’mon babe, let’s show them how it’s done.”  
Without hesitation Chanyeol got up and followed his cute boyfriend.  
“He’s whipped!” Jongdae mumbled amused.  
“Oooh Dae, don’t be jealous. You should find someone, too. Then you would be less grumpy.” Kai said.  
“Nah bro. I’m good. I don’t need someone to control my every move and to constantly nag. I like my freedom, thank you very much.”  
Kyungsoo snorted. He knew that was bunch of bullshit, but he decided not to say anything. He already tried talking with his friend before, but it was in vain every time. Jongdae refused to admit that he missed being in love. It took him awhile to recover from the previous heartbreak and he was afraid to fall in love again.  
It wasn’t long before they joined the rest at the pool tables.  
They all agreed it was time to part ways when Chanyeol insisted on them calling him Channie O’Sullivan.  
“Walk me home?” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his best puppy eyes. It wasn’t like his boyfriend needed to be persuaded. Even though it took them almost an hour to Baekhyun’s house by foot, they didn’t mind. It meant they would have more time to spend together.  
Streets were covered with snow. Little white clouds were coming out of their mouths while they were talking. It got colder, so Baekhyun got on his tip toes and tightened fluffy, gray scarf around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol had smiled and lifted him of the ground, before he spun them around. Baekhyun was screaming and laughing. They were lost into their own world, and payed no attention to their surroundings.  
It was already past 11PM and there weren’t many people outside. Lovely couple didn’t mind the cold. They enjoyed calm, winter night with their arms wrapped tightly around each other waists. Sparkling snowflakes were slowly floating around them. Although they were both loud, talkative people, they didn’t feel like talking. The way their bodies moved in sync and their fingers intertwined perfectly, showed how much they were used to be together. How much they fit together. And how much they needed one another. No words were necessary to show how much they loved each other.  
Some car engine in the distance, or occasional sniffing and shoe squeaking were the only sounds that could be heard. It was all like white noise to them. They were happy because they got another small moment to share.  
Baekhyun felt like he got to his home in no time when Chanyeol walked him to the porch. Taller’s nose was red and cold as ice when it rubbed against Baekhyun’s. They liked to share Eskimo kisses. Chanyeol put his gloved palms on Baekhyun’s cheeks to keep him warm, then connected their lips. Baekhyun tilted his head to give him better access. He grabbed the sides Chanyeol’s coat to pull him closer. He was addicted. Chanyeol’s lips were soft and always warm, welcoming.  
He didn’t want to part, but it was getting late, so he broke the kiss. The tall boy wasn’t having any of it, so he followed his lips, leaving sweet, consecutive pecks on them. Baekhyun giggled and tried to dodge them. But at the same time didn’t want to stop.  
However, someone had to be more reasonable, so he pushed him away lightly.  
“You should go. It’s freezing and I don’t want you to get sick.”  
Chanyeol, the big baby he was, pouted, “But I already miss you.”  
“Me too. I wish you could stay.”  
“So, invite me in.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Baekhyun looked at his hopeful eyes; it was so hard to resist them.  
“You know I can’t.” He sighed. “My parents are home.”  
Chanyeol’s shoulder slumped, but then he suddenly remembered.  
“You know what?” He couldn’t contain his excitement. “ My folks are going to visit my grandpa this weekend. I’ll be aaaaall alone.” He announced playfully.  
That was all it took for Baekhyun to kiss him again. Kiss was wet, promising. Chanyeol was sucking his tongue, and Baekhyun almost dragged him to his room.  
“I’ll be there.” Beakhyun answered breathless. Chanyeol hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
Their coats were turning white. Baekhyun lifted his head and pecked his boyfriend Adam’s apple.  
“Go now, for real, You’ll freeze until you get to your place.”  
Chanyeol released him reluctantly and waited until Baekhyun unlocked the door.  
“Text me when you get home.” Baekhyun told him before he slipped inside.  
He ran upstairs to his room, pulled the curtain and opened his window. Cold air immediately hit him, but he paid it no mind. Chanyeol sent him a flying kiss and drew a heart in the snow. Then he disappeared around the corner.  
Baekhyun was looking longingly at the fresh footprints on the white path for a while. He sighed and thought to himself: “How much longer till Saturday?”


End file.
